


Red Rover

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Games [18]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Futurefic, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-20
Updated: 2003-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Clark's turn to get a puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Rover

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place early Clark's sophomore year at college, a few months after "Playing House". Beta by Mre, Henry Jones Jr, and Desi.

_October 2006_

Lex leaned against a tree, torn between watching Sheri romp with some of the other dogs in the park-- _If I ever call them her little friends, I'll shoot myself!_ \--and watching Clark play with a litter of puppies. For years Lex had been aware that his boyfriend loved dogs, but he was beginning to notice a decided preference for one particular breed. Every time Clark spotted a Weimaraner, he could count the seconds before the younger man would be down at the dog's level, petting and playing with it. 

Lex had been toying with the idea of giving Clark a dog of his own for some time, but first there had been the problem of Jonathan Kent not wanting a dog on the farm for no reason anyone had ever been able to fathom, especially considering the way he played with Sheri, and then Clark had decided to live on campus his freshman year. But this year-- and hopefully forever--Clark was living with Lex in _their_ house, and his birthday was coming up in less than two weeks. 

Waiting until Clark reluctantly tore himself away to go coax Sheri out of the pond, Lex approached the couple trying to control the eight puppies while the pair of adult dogs looked on with apparent amusement. "Excuse me?" He caught their attention, offering his hand. "I was wondering if you were selling the puppies?" 

The man, stylishly dressed in a leather jacket that didn't seem to be doing much to cut the cool autumn breeze, raked his eyes over Lex's comfortably broken in wool coat, not realizing that it had been a designer original. "We are, but I doubt you could afford one. These are purebred pups with show winners for several generations on both sides. We couldn't possibly sell one for less than seven hundred dollars. You might want to try the pound." 

Lex's eyebrows rose, but the rolling eyes of the man's companion convinced him not to verbally slice him to ribbons... yet. "I could get one straight from the best breeder in Germany for that much," he pointed out coolly, making the man reassess him slightly. 

"True, but these dogs have an equivalent pedigree." 

Noticing that Clark had managed to get the dripping dog out of the pond and was drying her off with the towel they'd learned to carry when they came here, Lex nodded sharply. "Very well. I'll take this one," he said, petting the velvety head of the pup tugging on the hem of his pants. 

"Young man, I _told_ you," the man began sharply, only to be cut off by Lex, who shoved a business card with the distinctive Lexcorp logo and the simple inscription 'Lex Luthor' on the front. His eyes widened, and he gasped, "Mr. Luthor, I..." 

"Never mind. Just have this puppy delivered to my apartment at seven a.m. on October 11th. And don't say a word in front of him to ruin the surprise," he hissed, indicating Clark before turning to face his lover. 

"I see her highness went for another swim." 

Clark chuckled even as he tossed the towel over his shoulder, all the while keeping a firm hold on Sheri's leash. "And did you think she wouldn't? That's one habit I doubt she'll _ever_ outgrow." As he spoke, he gave the couple with the puppies a final look, then slipped an arm around Lex's waist. "Did you want to join her?" 

Nodding farewell to the couple, Lex gave his full attention to Clark. "In a cold, dirty pond in October? I think not. I prefer my water heated, thanks. Speaking of, think she's had enough? I can hear the Jacuzzi calling us. I want brunch and you. Not necessarily in that order." 

"Wimp," Clark chuckled affectionately. "Any order of those sounds good to me. We just need to stop and get some bagels or muffins or something on the way back so we have something to eat for brunch." 

"I was thinking of something a bit more substantial... You know, bacon, eggs, French toast, sausage, home fries, the whole deal. You wore me out, Clark; I need to refuel." Lex looked less than concerned by his supposed exhaustion. 

"You're just trying to butter me up so I'll cook all that for you, aren't you?" 

Lex shrugged. "You keep telling me that you don't like the way I cook the bacon. But I can make the omelets if we want those too. And I'll reward you for your harsh working conditions." 

"Lex, you burn bacon even more thoroughly than I can," Clark chuckled, squeezing Lex's waist. "I'll cook for you. I don't need a reward... not that I won't love it, and you'll get to tell Mom you're eating right." 

"Are you nuts? If I tell her that, she might not send as many care packages!" Lex laughed. They both knew perfectly well that she sent as much for Lex as she did for Clark. "And if you don't want me as your reward, I won't force myself on you," he teased, strolling down the path with their arms around each other's waists. 

Clark stuck his tongue out in Lex's direction. "It's never force with you. Force myself to keep my hands off you, maybe, but never the other way." 

"Why, Clarkbar, are you trying to seduce me?" Lex moved a little closer so their thighs brushed as they walked. 

"Do you even have to ask?" 

"In that case... walk faster!" Lex said, breaking into a jog and laughing back over his shoulder. 

With Sheri bounding alongside him, barking excitedly, Clark chased after Lex, running off the path at the edge of the park and down the street. Their house was on a cul-de-sac at the end of the street. Gray with white trim, the custom-built, two-story structure was roomy, but not too ostentatious for the upper-scale neighborhood. 

The outer walls were done in cedar siding, and the entrance portico was fashioned with bricks that had been fired in shades ranging from white to charcoal. Two large bay windows overlooked the cul-de-sac, and the driveway curved to the left around to the side of the house and the entrance to the large garage. 

Clark stayed just behind Lex until they reached the door, then pressed up behind him, muttering for Sheri to sit before licking up the side of Lex's neck, over and around his ear. 

Moaning, Lex leaned back, hands curling around Clark's thighs to pull him closer. "Mmm, insatiable. I like that. Does this mean you're going to push me against the wall and fuck me right here in the hall?" 

Clark purred in response and rubbed against Lex's back. "Open the door and you'll find out," he murmured, nipping the curved shell of Lex's ear as one hand slid around to knead his groin. 

Fumbling the keys before he managed to get the door unlocked, Lex all but threw it open and stumbled inside with Clark still pressed against his back. Taking one look at them, Sheri headed down the hall, knowing her humans wouldn't be paying attention to her for a little while. 

"So," Lex rasped. "What's next?" 

"This." Working at impossible speeds, Clark had Lex's jeans undone and pooled around his ankles in a millisecond, followed by his own. He pushed Lex against the entryway wall, then circled and tugged at Lex's cock, at the same time reaching for the small tube of gel he knew Lex had in his coat pocket. 

"Oh god, I love the way you think," Lex gasped, thrusting back, trying to force Clark inside him. "You'll go far, Clark." 

"Only want to go as far as in you," Clark purred, slicking himself up. He dropped the lube and pressed inside Lex's ass. 

"You do." Lex was rapidly moving beyond coherence, not really caring about the conversation, only wanting to feel Clark moving inside him and the fist around his cock. "More," he demanded, thrusting back sharply. 

"Everything," Clark countered, holding Lex with one hand and stroking Lex's erection with the other as he thrust his hips. 

"Always," Lex moaned, back arching to take Clark deeper, his body responding as hungrily as the first time, always wanting the younger man. "Feels so good, just as good as being in you." 

"Uh huh." Clark was beyond words, beyond needing them or caring about them. He straightened his legs, pushing Lex up onto his toes, supporting with one arm while he maintained the same rhythm with his cock and his hand, wanting to feel Lex come. 

Whining, Lex rode the pleasure, feeling Clark in and around him. His fingers clawed uselessly at the wall in front of him as his body tightened. "Fuck, yes, so good, love you," he panted, barely able to move as Clark held him, only able to accept everything his lover gave him. His climax took him by surprise, forcing a sharp cry from his throat as his seed spilled over the wall and he clamped down on Clark. 

Feeling Lex come apart in front, around and because of him, Clark gave a guttural yell before he was coming too, pressing Lex up against the wall and finally collapsing against Lex once his own orgasm was wrung from him. 

"Mmmm, good way to end a walk," he sighed, nuzzling Lex's sweat-dampened neck. 

"Have I mentioned that I really like this exercise program?" Lex mumbled, slumping against the wall and allowing Clark to support him. "Who needs a gym to keep fit?" 

Clark chuckled lazily. "You can just use your own personal Clarkbar to exercise on and with." 

"I've corrupted you," Lex laughed. "A couple years ago you'd have turned ten shades of red if you'd tried to say that. Mmmm, I wonder what new games I can get up to with a kinky Clark?" 

"Better come up with something new and exciting or I might get bored." As he said this, Clark slowly pulled back, letting Lex's feet slide to the floor again, holding on until Lex regained his balance. 

"Oh, I think I can keep you interested. I've managed pretty well so far." Lex turned around, sliding his arms around Clark's waist, and he nuzzled into his lover's throat, tasting him. 

Clark grinned even as he leaned in to nip at Lex's mouth. "Like that could ever happen. You keep me jumping, Lex, in more ways than one." 

"Glad to hear it." Before Lex could say anything else, a series of very displeased sounding barks came from down the hall, and he sighed, letting his forehead fall to Clark's shoulder. "A hundred bucks says she got her leash caught on something again since we didn't take it off when we got in, and now she needs us to free her. Again. Immediately." 

"The empress has spoken and we, her humble servants must obey," Clark answered, pulling his t-shirt over his head to clean them both up as well as possible before pulling their pants up and fastening them. "At least she's learned not to chew through them." 

"Geez, I let her chew that first one for all of _two minutes_. Let it go already," Lex grumbled. Shaking his head and muttering about memories like an elephant, he headed down to the hall as Sheri's barks got louder the longer it took them to respond to her summons. 

"Forget I mentioned it. I'll just go start breakfast, oh great emperor of all you survey." Shaking his head, Clark walked into the kitchen, pulling pans and ingredients out of cupboards as he passed them. 

"Smartass," Lex yelled after him and went to disentangle Sheri, simply removing the leash from her collar, then unwinding it after she'd trotted away to see what Clark was doing in the kitchen. Lex promised himself to document every silly, sappy thing Clark did with _his_ puppy so he could remind Clark years later, too. 

Wandering into the kitchen, he paused to smile happily at the sight of Clark cooking in _their_ home, a thought that still never failed to bring a warm feeling to him. "Do you want me to make omelets or just stay out of your way, maestro?" 

Waving a hand grandly in Lex's direction, Clark shook his head. "Go relax and read the paper, dear. I'll slave away making your brunch while you do whatever manly things it is you do that I'm too fiddle-brained to understand." He snickered as he said the last and neatly cracked four eggs into a mixing bowl. 

"God," Lex groaned, heading for the coffee maker. "Have you been watching reruns of 'Leave It to Beaver' again?" 

"Le-xy, you got some 'splaining to do!" Clark snickered, adding milk and cinnamon and whisking them all together while the griddle heated. 

"Clark, if you make me think of you as Ricky Ricardo, I swear you're sleeping alone for the rest of your life!" 

"Tell me another one, baby. And here you said you'd never lie to me." Sniffing theatrically, Clark dunked slices of bread in the mixture, let them soak, then transferred them to the griddle to cook. 

Lex groaned again, clutching his coffee desperately. "I think I'm going to need something a lot stronger than this to survive you, you goofball," he muttered. "My god, did I just say goofball? Someone shoot me now." 

Clark snickered. "Ahh, you love me and you know it. Besides, if I wasn't here, who'd cook you bacon?" 

"My cook," Lex replied blandly. "Staff. It's what we rich people have. You may have heard of it? But I will admit that you look much better in a French maid outfit than Mrs. McNally ever could." 

"Just like you look better in a Swedish nurse's outfit," Clark responded blithely, flipping the French toast, then doing the same to the bacon cooking in the other pan. "Now be a good boy and set the table." 

"Woof. Does this mean I have to beg for 'scraps' too?" Lex asked, glancing over to where Sheri was napping under the table, secure in the knowledge that there would be a bit extra made just for her. 

"Nah, you can have all the meat you want." Clark looked at Lex significantly. 

Throwing in the towel of sanity, Lex smirked back. "So you stocked up on sausage for me?" It didn't take long to set a table for two, so a moment later, he was back beside Clark, glancing at him over his coffee. 

"Yup." Pleased to see that Lex was going to play along, Clark transferred the food to their plates, offering one to the other man before carrying his over to the table. "Special sausage, one of a kind in fact." 

"Mmm, sounds exclusive. But you know, I like my sausages covered in a special sauce. Do you think you can accommodate me?" 

Clark dropped into his chair and hooked his feet around the back legs as he poured syrup over his food. "You might have to give me some help handling the meat, but I'm sure I can some up with just what you like." 

"You mean like this?" Lex reached under the table to cup his hand over Clark's groin. "Does the meat require any special processing?" 

"Pressure. It requires firm pressure and the right technique." 

"Oh, firm," Lex purred, tasting the word as his hand increased the pressure. "How exactly do you define the right technique? I'd hate to fall down on the job." 

"If you did, you could use a different technique to keep the meat firm." Clark was beginning to snicker at the absurdity of this conversation. "And the right technique involves lots of stroking with a counter-clockwise twisting motion of the wrist." 

"Oh, sounds complicated. I'd better practice a lot to make sure I'm up to speed." Lex's fingers delved inside Clark's now unfastened jeans, curling around the heated flesh with nothing between them. "Like this?" he asked, stroking lightly. "Or is this better?" He tightened his grip. 

Clark leaned back in the chair and let his legs fall open, enjoying the pressure of Lex's hand on his cock even though he doubted he'd be able to get it up again for a bit. "That's the pressure, now you just need to get the motion down," he murmured, idly thinking that their breakfast was getting cold, but not really caring. 

"Well, I wouldn't want to do a poor job," Lex said silkily, fingers stroking. "So I'll wait till I can give you my full attention." With a final pat and a devilish smile, he sat up and took a bite of his French toast. 

"Very funny, asshole," Clark grumbled before starting in on his own meal after fastening up his pants. After he'd eaten most of his food, he paused. "Did I tell you that Chloe and Dave want to come over Friday night? I think they're planning on embarrassing me for my birthday again, like that's such a surprise." 

"Sounds like fun to me. It's getting harder and harder to get a good blush out of you though," Lex mourned, passing a piece of bacon under the table to Sheri. "But I'm sure between the three of us we can manage it." 

"But, Le-ex, it's almost my birthday," Clark whined pitifully. "Can't you all be nice? We can order in, rent movies and laze around all night. If it gets late, I told her they can stay over." 

"You actually whine better than Sheri," Lex observed with interest, eyeing him over their meal. "And do you really think that I have any control over those two?" He snorted. "They'll do whatever they want regardless. But you might be able to con Chloe into being nice to you for the day if you give her the eyes." 

Clark sighed and gave Sheri a piece of his toast. "They work better on you. I think she's getting immune to them. You'll protect me though, won't you, Lexy?" he asked, batting his eyelashes. 

"And have her turn on me? Are you nuts? You're the invulnerable alien; you deal with the petite, blonde twenty-year-old," Lex replied heartlessly. 

"My hero. You can explain to my folks why she left me a quivering heap on the floor." 

"Your parents _know_ her. They won't need an explanation." Lex stole a piece of bacon off Clark's plate, nibbling on it as he leaned back in his chair. "Did they say what movies they wanted to see?" 

"Dave said something about bringing over the Lord of the Rings trilogy I think." 

Lex groaned. "Well, I suppose it could be worse. He could want to do a Harry Potter marathon. Does he even actually like fantasy or it is just because they were popular? Not that I mind being able to concentrate on you, of course." 

Clark chuckled. "Got ya. He said I could pick out the movies since it's my special day and all." He grinned and leaned over to snitch Lex's bacon in retaliation. 

"Brat. So what do you want to see? I have the remastered version of _Bridge over the River Kwai_ ," Lex suggested sweetly, catching Clark's hand and pulling it over so he could eat the last of the bacon Clark was holding and thoroughly lick Clark's fingers afterward. 

"Ooo, exciting..." Clark sighed, though the last word sounded a little ragged as Lex cleaned his fingers. "I'll stop by Blockbuster on the way home from class Friday and see what I can find." 

Lex chuckled. "Or you could just look in the living room. We have a couple hundred, if not thousand, movies neither of us has ever seen. No wait, I know, it's more fun to stand in line in the store, avoiding screeching children while you try to find something you want." 

Clark snorted and pulled his hand back to himself. "You just don't want to have to take them back on Monday is all. Fine, I'll look through the vault, but if I don't find anything, I'm going to Blockbuster." 

"Clark, if my choices are getting up to return a movie or spending a couple hours in bed with you, do you really need to ask which I'd prefer?" Lex teased laughingly. "A little slow on the uptake there, Clarkbar." 

"That's me, the big, strong dope," Clark grinned ruefully. "But I'm not so dopey that I'm doing the dishes today." 

"I think I can manage putting the dishes in the dishwasher and turning it on. It's not rocket science." Lex took another bite of his French toast, then pushed the plate away, deciding he'd had enough. After checking to see if Clark wanted the bit left, he put the plate down on the floor, knowing Sheri would love the sweet treat. 

Swinging around in his seat to watch Lex, loving the sight of the other man doing something as domestic as rinsing dishes for the washer, Clark smiled to himself. "Anything you need to do today?" he asked. 

"Just you." 

"Why did I know you were going to say that?" Clark shook his head as he got up and walked over behind Lex to nuzzle his neck. "Well, far be it for me to mess up your plans. When you're done here, come and get me." 

"What, I'm going to have to chase you down? Playing hard to get today, love?" Lex asked, glancing over his shoulder before leaning down to get the detergent and the plate that Sheri'd licked clean. Both in the dishwasher, he turned it on and turned to face Clark, arms linking around his waist. "Seriously, I have absolutely no plans today. What would you like to do?" 

"Well, I can't be easy _all_ the time, can I?" Clark laughed. "You'll get bored if you don't have a challenge every so often. 

"As for today... I heard they're having a festival down by the river, wanna go check it out?" 

"Could be fun," Lex agreed. "Do we dare bring her highness or do you think she'll let us out without her?" 

"Remember what happened the last time we took her to one of those? You ended up paying a mint for that glasswork she got too close to with her tail." 

Lex shuddered. "The dog stays home. Of course, you realize that means she'll be in a snit and we'll have to pay twice as much attention to her tomorrow. She really hates it when we're not at her beck and call on the weekends." 

"She hates it any time we aren't at her beck and call, and she _really_ hates to share us, even with each other sometimes!" Clark let go of Lex and stepped back. "We'd better hit the shower if we want to get there soon." 

Mentally whimpering as he suddenly realized just how 'interesting' his life was going to get when Sheri met the new puppy, Lex dredged up a smile and nodded. "And no playing in the shower if we plan to get there while the sun's still up," he added. 

Noticing the sick look to Lex's expression, Clark frowned. "We don't have to go if you don't want to." 

"What? Oh, no, sorry, I just thought of something to do with work. Won't happen again." Lex slung an arm around Clark's waist to draw him along as they headed for the bathroom. "I'm looking forward to it." 

Relieved, Clark swung Lex up into his arms, carrying him through their bedroom and into the master bath. "Me too, I bet they have caramel apples there!" 

* * *

" _What_ did you buy?" Clark laughed, trying to peek in the bag Lex held firmly in his hand. He'd gone off to get them both hot cider and when he'd come back, Lex had this bag. He supposed he could cheat and check it out with his x-ray vision, but this was more fun. 

"You'll find out on your birthday and not a second before," Lex retorted, keeping the bag with the dog collar and tag firmly closed. "Now hand over that cider before I have to do something drastic." 

"But, but, Lex, that's a week away!" Clark pouted, keeping the Styrofoam cup just out of reach. "That's forever!" 

"You may not live that long if you don't give me that cup," Lex said, eyeing him narrowly. 

"I love it when you get demanding." Saying this, Clark handed over the cup, grinning at Lex as he took a sip from his own. "We're going to have to start raking leaves soon, or are you going to have the lawn service do that too?" 

"You want me to blister my hands so they're too sore to touch anything else?" 

"But they'll take away the leaves and we won't have any piles to flop in." 

"I'll tell them to leave a few piles just for you," Lex soothed, using the same tone a frazzled mother would with a fractious child. "Don't worry, little Clarkie can play in the yard." 

"You think you're funny, don't you?" Clark asked, making a face at Lex's tone. 

"I know I am." Lex smirked. He glanced over at the wares on display at a nearby table and smiled. "Do we need any tie-dyed t-shirts?" He really couldn't picture either of them wearing them. 

"Ugh! No!" Clark studied the brightly swirled shirts and had an idea. "Maybe find matching ones for Chloe and Dave for Christmas though. They look enough alike, they should dress alike too." 

"But if we get those for them, _we'll_ have to look at them when they wear the things," Lex pointed out, wincing. "The only use I can imagine for them is very loud Halloween costumes." 

"What about a nighty and boxers?" Clark laughed, pointing them out. "Hopefully we won't see those." 

Turning to look, Lex started to laugh. "Perfect. They can blind each other." Lex drew Clark toward the rack, intent on finding the most brightly colored, gaudiest one of each. 

"We can even give them to them Friday night," Clark added, pulling out a brilliant orange, yellow and turquoise nighty and showing it to Lex. 

"God, that's *horrible!" Lex groaned, squinting. "Buy it!" Both of them laughing, they dug through the piles of boxers, trying to find a pair as bad. 

"We need something to clash..." Clark muttered, trying to keep from spilling his cider as he rummaged through the clothes. 

"How 'bout these?" Lex held up a pair patterned in fluorescent pink, lime green and vivid purple. "They hurt my eyes just looking at them, never mind beside that nightgown." 

Clark hooted in laughter. "They'll glow in the dark! I hope they don't combust." 

"Maybe we should give them a fire extinguisher too," Lex snickered. "Because you're going to be much too busy to save them if they do!" 

"I wonder if they have fluorescent rubbers? They'd go so well with these," Clark answered, smirking at Lex's last comment. 

"I think we need to get the glow in the dark ones in every fluorescent color," Lex chuckled. "God, I'm going to need years of therapy to wipe that image from my mind." 

"Just so long as you don't film them!" 

"No, I'm perfectly happy with us. And don't try to tell me that you didn't like that tape I surprised you with. You nearly set it on fire the first time we played it!" 

Clark blushed. "Good thing you made copies. The copies _are_ locked up, right? Last thing we need is Chloe finding _them_." 

"Not even meteor mutants could get to them," Lex said emphatically. He was still front page news, but he would never allow that to hurt or embarrass Clark. Frankly it amazed him how many people still had no idea that they were a couple. It had been amusing to see people's expressions a few times the year before when he'd picked Clark up on campus. 

"That's all we'd need. Meteor mutants finding that tape and screening it in the middle of Times Square or somewhere. God!" 

Lex shuddered. "You would have to take Jor-El up on the offer of a real Fortress of Solitude because _I_ would want to hide from the world." 

Clark shrugged. "That's about the only reason I could think of for having him make one. It's not very practical and it really wouldn't fit in the back yard." He chuckled and nodded toward the young woman manning the booth. "I think she's waiting for us to pay for these." 

"Sheri would bite you if you filled _her_ yard with a fortress," Lex laughed, pulling out his credit card to pay for the purchases, not noticing the girl's eyes widen as she spotted the distinctive Lexcorp logo. 

"That's right, we know who really runs the house: the empress." Clark stood back, waiting until Lex paid, then taking the bag from his hand, making a half-hearted grab for the other one as well. "Want to look for something for my folks for Christmas here? There are some pictures that they might like." 

"Sure, it's always a challenge finding something they'll accept," Lex said wryly, easily fending Clark away from his bag. "That and a gift certificate for a meal at a nice restaurant in Metropolis?" 

Clark nodded, finishing the rest of his cider before throwing the cup away in a waste can. "That sounds good. Maybe we can get them to stay the weekend too." 

"That would be good. We could do some sightseeing and spend some time just catching up. I have to admit that I miss them sometimes. I got used to seeing them more often while we were in Smallville." 

"Know what you mean. You remember how homesick I was at first when we moved here, even with you nearby? I - I worry about them. What if something happens and I'm not there to help?" 

"You would be there in about a minute flat," Lex pointed out. "Besides, they are perfectly capable people. They can take care of themselves. They were doing it for years before you came along, love. Besides, I really don't think your parents expected you spend the rest of your life on the farm. You have to make your own life, and they'll be part of it, but not the center of it." 

Clark gave a small smile. "That's you." 

Lex stopped in his tracks, turned to face Clark, and kissed him, regardless of the people having to go around them and the occasion mutters. 

"Besides, you need more saving," Clark muttered, knowing he was blushing but not caring a bit. 

"All I need to save me is you." Lex hugged him tightly. 

Ignoring the comments around them, Clark hugged Lex to him, breathing deeply so he could only smell Lex. "Love you. Let's go look at those pictures so we can go home, okay?" 

* * *

"Chloe and Dave should be here in half an hour. Think we should order the food now?" Clark called down the stairs to the basement where Lex was doing... something. 

"Yeah, order the pizza including that godawful Hawaiian for Dave, and don't forget my honey garlic wings," Lex yelled back. "And cheesy garlic bread." Checking to see that everything was wrapped and put aside for morning, he tidied up and headed back upstairs. 

"Want a drink?" he called, deciding he did. 

"Sure, I'll take a beer." Clark stopped in the midst of dialing the nearest pizza place. "And next year I'll even be able to drink it legally." 

"Pretend we're in Canada," Lex advised, appearing with a beer in each hand. "You're legal there." 

"Or in Europe," Clark grinned, waggling his eyebrows as he remembered their trip there. "And thanks." He gave Lex a noisy smack on the cheek as he took the bottle and drank from it. 

"Are you planning to starve me into submission or are you actually going to order the food anytime soon?" Lex tilted his head back to take a swallow of his own beer, knowing Clark would be watching his lips close around the bottle's mouth and the movement of his throat as he swallowed. 

"Order wha... Oh, food, right." Clark snapped himself out of his daze and dialed the number, ordering everything they needed for the night. 

"They said it should be here in about forty-five minutes." 

"Whatever can we do to pass the time till then?" Lex murmured, moving to straddle Clark's lap. 

"Ignore the fact that Chloe and Dave will be here in twenty minutes?" 

"Spoilsport," Lex grumbled. "I suppose I could always go take care of some paperwork." 

Clark closed his hands around Lex's waist, holding him in place. "No way, no how. Besides, we can always try to embarrass Dave by being all hot and bothered when we answer the door." 

"Oh, I like that plan. Think you can get me all sweaty and rumpled before they get here?" Lex bit at Clark's chin, then started nibbling kisses along his jaw line. 

"Think? Lex, you know me better than that!" Feeling his own body tighten as Lex worked down his throat, Clark let his hands roam up and under Lex's shirt as he rocked up into Lex's weight. 

"Mmm, I'll bet I could fuck you in less than twenty minutes," Lex purred. "Sometimes hard and fast is good too." He pulled Clark's shirt out of the way and bit at his nipples, teeth snapping at the hardening nubbins. 

Clark gasped, his back arching into a hard curve as he shuddered. "Do it," he panted. 

Lex stood up, pulling Clark with him, and then pushed Clark against the counter as he fumbled in one of the drawers for the lube. As Clark braced himself against the marble countertop, Lex yanked at their jeans, eager to get his hands on bare flesh, his other hand flipping open the tube. 

Growing frustrated when it took too long for Lex to get them naked, Clark yanked his jeans off, ignoring the harsh sound of tearing denim, relieved to finally have Lex's hands on him. He whimpered when gel-slick fingers slid over the cleft of his ass then pressed inside. "More." 

"This what you want?" Lex growled as he lined up his cock and pressed forward, driving into Clark in a single long stroke. "God, so fucking good, love this," he groaned, hips snapping back and forth, no teasing or playing this time, just a hard, fast fuck, exactly what they both wanted. 

"Oh, fuck!" Clark shouted, fighting to keep from crushing the countertop to dust under his fingers as Lex powered in and out of him. "Touch me, need it." 

Lex instantly snaked a hand around his lover to curl a fist around Clark's erection, pumping him fiercely. "Come for me, damn you," he snarled, biting at Clark's shoulders. 

Clark gave a wordless scream as he was taken beyond the limits of his endurance by Lex's sensual attack, and he spasmed, his whole body tightening down before his orgasm exploded out of him to paint the side of the counter. 

Lex rode out Clark's climax, enjoying every ripple and spasm around his cock, and he slammed in and out for a little while longer before his own orgasm overwhelmed him. He cried out Clark's name as he drove deep, his grip hard enough to bruise anyone else as his body arched, the pleasure bursting through him. 

Totally drained but feeling euphoric, Clark leaned his weight against the countertop, enjoying the feel of Lex draped against his back. "Yup, hard and fast is good too," he mumbled. 

"Very good," Lex agreed, leaning against him. "But since you decided to _rip_ your jeans off, getting to the bedroom and getting dressed again before they get here would probably be good." 

The doorbell sounded at that exact moment, making Clark jump and curse fluently. "It figures this would be the night they're early! I'll get changed, you get the door..." He waited until Lex moved off him, then spun, frowning at his lover's disheveled appearance. "Wait, I'll get dressed and get the door, you clean up!" 

"Clark, I'm pretty sure that they've figured out that we have sex. Go put some clothes on. I'll let them in, let them get their jokes in, and then go clean up and change." He was fastening his jeans as he spoke and moving toward the front door. 

Frowning vaguely, Clark did as Lex said, racing upstairs, cleaning up and changing then getting back downstairs before Chloe and Dave had even made it past the entry area. 

Clomping down the stairs, he moved up behind Lex, wrapping his arms around him possessively and feeling his cock twitch at the smell of sex coming off of Lex. "Hey, you two. You're on time. I'm scared." 

"Good thing we weren't a couple minutes earlier, I see," Chloe shot back, eyeing Lex avidly. "It's a good look on you, Lex." 

"Everything's a good look on me. But now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go clean up." 

"Please!" Dave begged. "That way Chloe will stop drooling over you." 

"Yeah, that's my job," Clark said, managing a grin at the end of it. He wasn't threatened by Chloe staring at Lex, really, he wasn't. 

Laughing, Chloe turned to face Dave and gave him a kiss that left him in no doubt whom she preferred to drool over. "Just because I love you doesn't mean I'm blind," she said once she let him breathe again. "They're very nice eye candy." 

"We have brains too," Clark pouted, to which Dave just gave a dopey smile and nod. 

"This is going to be a long night if we're already at this stage in the first five minutes," Lex groaned. "Go. I'll be right back." He turned to head upstairs to the bedroom. 

"You'd better be or we'll all come get you!" Clark called after him. "Pizza should be here in half an hour or so, want something to drink?" He looked down when Sheri wandered out of the den and headed for the newcomers to get her share of the attention. 

"Just water for now," Chloe said, reaching down to pet the dog. "I skipped lunch so I'd better not drink till I eat something." She started toward the kitchen to get her water, talking over her shoulder. 

"Dave?" Clark asked, "you want a be- shit!" He wheeled and raced after Chloe, positioning himself in front of the counter he and Lex had gone at it against so that she wouldn't see the wet splotches on the side. 

"What's a be-shit?" Dave asked, following along behind. 

"Clark, you're acting weird even for you. And you're standing in front of the glasses. Move." Chloe eyed him strangely, wondering if he'd run into another bizarre variation of the meteor fragments. 

"I've got 'em," he said quickly, opening up the cupboard and pulling two out then realizing he'd have to move to fill them. 

Chloe stood watching him, arms crossed and foot tapping. "What is your problem, Clark?" Suddenly a suspicious expression crossed her face, and she sniffed deeply. "Clark?" she repeated, now snickering. 

Dave frowned, then started to chuckle when he realized what Clark was trying to hide. 

"How about you two go in the den and I'll bring you your drinks there," Clark practically pleaded. 

Laughing, Chloe caught hold of Dave's arm and drew him out of the room. Their combined laughter was still trembling in the air when Lex appeared in the door, a quizzical look in his eyes. "What's so funny?" 

Clark looked up from where he was scrubbing at the stain with Lysol and a rag. "We forgot to clean up in here." 

"We... Oh." Lex fought to hold back his mirth, knowing Clark wouldn't appreciate it. "I'll go see how Chloe and Dave are," he said in a strangled voice, fleeing down the hall before he could lose control. 

Seeing Lex come in, Chloe smiled sunnily. "Clark get everything cleaned up in there?" 

"He's working on it," Lex chuckled, sitting down. "It's really not nice to embarrass him like that. I'm always afraid he'll spontaneously combust." He grinned wickedly. 

"Hey, is it our fault the two of you can't straighten up after yourselves?" Dave asked. 

"If you're waiting for me to apologize for having a gorgeous lover I can't keep my hands off, you'll be waiting a hell of a long time." 

"Thanks, I think," Clark muttered, coming into the room carrying Chloe and Dave's drinks and handing them over before retreating to the safety of the couch. 

"Any time," Lex replied cheerfully as he got up and headed back into the kitchen for the beers he and Clark had forgotten, then sprawled beside Clark on the couch when he returned. 

Tipping his head back, Clark drained his bottle and felt his face lose some of its heat. "That's what got us into trouble to begin with." 

"I wouldn't call it trouble." Perhaps fortunately, the doorbell rang before Lex could elaborate on what he _would_ call it. "Looks like the pizza's early too." He got back up and went to answer the door and pay for the food. "Someone grab some plates and napkins," he yelled as he returned, balancing the boxes. 

Paranoid that somehow he hadn't cleaned everything up, Clark bounded off the couch. "I've got them!" 

Once he left the room, Dave glanced at Chloe. "I almost feel sorry for him." 

Chloe shook her head. "It's amazing. Over four years with Lex and he can still blush and get flustered like that. But it's just so Clark." She laughed helplessly. 

"As opposed to my worldly love who _didn't_ turn a thousand shades of red when Clark came into the dorm room while you were getting dressed." 

Chloe threw a cushion at him. "Be quiet. Help like yours I don't need." Seeing Lex trying to keep hold of all the boxes, she jumped to her feet to take the top couple, laughing. "My God, Lex, there are only four of us. You have enough food to feed an army." 

"Have you ever watched Clark eat? And for that matter, Dave can put it away when he wants to." 

"Yes, dear, whatever you say, dear," Dave whimpered, looking at both of them. 

"Here are the plates and stuff," Clark called, returning from the kitchen with his hands full and Sheri dancing around his legs. 

"Great, I'm starving," Lex and Chloe said in almost perfect unison, making everyone laugh. "Dig in. We even got you your pineapples," Lex told Dave with disgust. "But the wings are mine, and anyone who tries to lay a hand on 'em will find out just how ruthless I can be!" 

"Even me?" Clark asked sadly as he handed out plates to everyone, shaking his head when Dave piled half his pizza on his. 

"Well, I suppose I could make an exception for you... otherwise I know you're going to make my life hell after I give some of the chicken to Sheri," Lex added laughingly. 

"I knew you loved her more then me!" Clark sniffed theatrically. "I've been dumped for a dog - one that I gave him! Dave, can I move back in with you?" 

"No!" Dave and Chloe said at the same time. 

Lex snickered. "What can I do to make it up to you?" he asked, falling to his knees at Clark's feet. "And remember we have an audience," he added in a stage whisper. 

"Ass," Clark growled, pulling Lex back to his feet and kissing him soundly. "But for that we get to watch that new Dragonball Z movie first tonight, got it?" 

"Sadist," Lex moaned, curling up half on Clark's lap on the couch. "The miniature Michelin Man needs to die." 

"But he did die, Lex," Dave called out from where he was sitting on the floor, one arm around Chloe's shoulders. "Didn't Clark tell you?" 

"Really? You wouldn't lie to me, would you, Dave?" Lex eyed him suspiciously. 

"He did, Lex," Clark confirmed. "Goku did too." 

"Then why are you making watch another movie?" Lex was confused. 

Clark looked wounded. "You don't care that they _died_?" 

"Clark, stay with me here. They're animated characters. They were never alive." Lex shook his head and took another healthy chug of his beer. "You and I are alive. Which is why we get to have so much fun." 

"Yes, but..." Clark shook his head, giving up trying to explain. "Forget it, we don't have to watch it. Chloe, you want to pick something else out?" 

Now Lex was really baffled. "Clark," he sighed, "there are times that I really don't understand you. I never said we shouldn't watch the movie. If I can sit through a hobbit marathon for Dave, I can certainly watch a movie that you want to see, love. I'm getting the feeling that I've missed something here." 

"It's okay, really. You're right, they aren't in it, so what's the point of watching?" Dave started to say something, but Clark shook his head. "Besides, I doubt Chloe wanted to watch it either. No biggie." 

Still looking confused and feeling like he'd done something wrong, though he had no idea what, Lex subsided. He looked helplessly from Clark to Chloe, who smiled sympathetically. 

"Why don't you pick, Clark?" Chloe suggested. 

"Sure." He set his plate down and rummaged through the DVDs before finally finding the one he was looking for. "Men in Black III okay with everyone?" 

At that point Lex would have said yes to Driving Miss Daisy if Clark had suggested it, so he was relieved that it was actually a movie he wanted to see. When Clark sat back down after putting the disk in, he moved tentatively toward him, not quite certain of his welcome just then. 

The opening credits started, and Clark caught the worried glance Chloe and Dave shot each other then looked at Lex. "Sorry," he sighed, stretching out his arm along the sofa back so Lex could move closer. 

Lex let out a faint sigh of relief and instantly pressed against Clark's side, his head pillowed on Clark's shoulder. Clark's reactions had confused him and made him nervous, and right then he just wanted the reassurance of feeling Clark wrapped around him. 

Now more concerned about Lex than what he'd been annoyed about, Clark rubbed his shoulder and arm. "You okay?" he murmured quietly. 

"I'm fine," Lex replied, knowing he was over-reacting. "You know me, it throws me off when something upsets you, especially when it has something to do with me." He was rubbing a thumb over the leather band around his wrist as he talked, a nervous habit he'd developed in personal situations over the years he'd been wearing it. It had become a sort of personal talisman, letting him feel that Clark was with him at all times. 

"It was stupid," Clark mumbled, sliding his hand down Lex's arm to cover his fingers and the black leather. "I didn't mean to ruin the night." 

Dave and Chloe glanced at each other again, then stood up. "We're going to go grab some more beers, mind pausing the movie?" 

Lex looked over gratefully but didn't reply, and the moment the other couple had left the room, he twisted into Clark's lap, curling close. "We really need to find the occasional middle ground emotionally," he murmured. "Did Jor-El ever mention anything about this over-sensitivity to one another?" 

Clark shook his head. "No, but then I haven't really asked him much about that part of it. Maybe we should ask Dave and Chloe if it's just normal behavior." 

"I suppose they are more convenient since your ship is still in Smallville, but you know they're going to tease us about it for months. Dave is still getting used to the whole 'my roommate was an alien' thing." 

Clark sighed and kissed Lex's temple, holding him close. "I know, but I really don't care. It can't be any worse than Dave's questions when he found out. What a pervert!" 

Lex chuckled, remembering Clark's shock at some of the things Dave had asked. "Hey, it's not every man who gets living proof that there is--or was--life out there. I think our little group has been surprising calm about the whole thing. Of course, it helps that you're so utterly normal. If you were purple and had tentacles, things might be a bit different. I'm pretty sure we wouldn't be sharing a bed then." 

"You mean you wouldn't love me if I was purple and had tentacles?" Clark pretended to pout. "Did I tell you what Jor-El said happened to Kryptonians when they turned twenty?" 

"They get spanked by their lovers for being such utter brats?" 

Clark smiled cheerily, his bad mood forgotten. "It would hurt you more than it would hurt me." 

Dave stuck his head around the corner and peeked into the den. "Is it safe to come back in yet?" 

"That depends," Lex replied. "Did you bring us beers too?" He reached for a wing, grumbling when Clark stole it from him. "You're worse than Sheri, you know." 

"I'll take that as a compliment," Clark chuckled, wolfing down the wing, then reaching for a slice of pizza, finally hungry now that things were resolved between them. 

"Do you think we'd risk our lives _not_ bringing beer?" Dave asked, offering a bottle each to Lex and Clark and giving Chloe a kiss as he took one from her. 

"Smart boy," Lex complimented, taking a swallow before reaching for another wing while Clark was distracted. He chuckled when he saw Sheri settle at Dave's feet, big brown eyes fixed on him, though she didn't make a pest of herself. She loved pineapple, and Lex was certain she got nearly as much as Dave did. 

"That's me," Dave laughed, shaking his head at Sheri before giving in and offering her some pineapple, which she neatly ate from his fingers. 

"Sucker," Clark snickered. 

"As if you'd be any better if you had your own dog," Lex scoffed. "I can just imagine. One look out of those big eyes and you'd be putty." 

"Good thing I don't have my own dog then, isn't it?" Clark laughed. "You and Sheri are demanding enough as it is!" 

"Poor baby, overworked by us demanding sorts," Lex crooned, patting his knees avuncularly. He was definitely looking forward to Clark's reaction when the puppy was delivered in the morning... and trying not to think about Sheri's. 

"Do you think we should them their gifts yet?" he murmured to Clark, imagining the looks on Chloe and Dave's faces when they saw the brightly colored nightwear. 

"Nah, let them find them on the bed," Clark snickered. "We won't see 'em, but we'll certainly hear them." 

"They're whispering together," Dave muttered. "That's always dangerous." 

Lex bared his teeth in a smile. "Would we hurt you?" 

"Yes!" Chloe and Dave said together. 

"I won't let him," Clark laughed, pulling Lex down for a kiss when he pouted. "Now turn the movie back on so we can eat this stuff, then get to the cake!" 

"What makes you think there's cake tonight? Tomorrow's your birthday," Lex pointed out. "Maybe this is all you get." 

"You didn't get me cake?" Clark's lower lip slid out, and his eyes grew watery as he unleashed the full force of his pout. 

"Oh for..." Lex groaned and covered his eyes. "I suppose you're going to want another one tomorrow too? If you were anyone else, you'd weigh a ton thanks to that sweet tooth of yours. Yes, Clark, there's a cake." 

Clark grinned gleefully and gave Lex a sloppy kiss. "I knew it." 

Dave shook his head and took another bite of pizza. "It's not fair. Clark's never going to have to worry about middle-aged spread like the rest of us are." 

"Speak for yourself," Lex replied with offended dignity, then grinned. "Besides, you don't have to worry about rocks making you sick or turning you into Mr. Hyde... albeit a very _hot_ Mr. Hyde." 

Dave, Chloe and Clark all shuddered at the thought. 

"No way. I had to deal with him last time he got near that stuff. He's all yours now! What a freakin' way to find out your roomie is an alien! Even if you did let me think you were just another mutant for a while longer," Dave added with reproving look at Clark. 

"You don't love me any more, Dave?" Clark crooned, sliding off the couch to go lay his head on Dave's knee, which also put his face in licking range for Sheri. 

"No! Get off, you nutcase!" Dave shoved him off, pretending to cower behind Chloe for protection while Sheri started licking every inch of Clark that she could reach. 

Lex had to put his beer down before he spilled it from laughing so hard. "It's okay, Clark, Sheri and I still love you." 

"Then why is she the only one kissing me?" 

"Because you crawled over there out of reach to grovel at Dave's feet. Get back here, and I'll see what I can do." Lex smirked, taking a bite of his garlic bread as he stared at Clark. 

"I love it when he's logical," Chloe giggled. 

"I don't," Clark sighed, picking Sheri up off his chest and setting her aside so that he could climb back up onto the couch next to Lex. "Kisses now?" 

Lex put his pizza aside and tugged on Clark, overbalancing him so he sprawled on top of Lex, who wrapped his arms and legs around him. "Kisses now," he agreed, tongue lightly tracing Clark's lips before pushing inside to taste him. 

"God, they're disgusting," Dave laughed. "I'm drowning in sweetness here, guys!" 

Chloe hit him on the head with a pillow. 

"Better watch it, Dave, or you may find yourself sleeping on this couch," Lex said sweetly, smirking at him over Clark's shoulder. 

"Ten to one, we'll all end up crashed out down here like we did the last time," Dave retorted. 

"With Lex using me as a body pillow." 

"Excuse me, but who's on the bottom here?" Lex demanded indignantly. 

"You. For once." 

* * *

Hearing a soft snore coming from the other couch, Clark picked his head up without moving Lex and grinned at seeing both Chloe and Dave asleep. "Lex..." he murmured, "wanna go up to bed?" 

"Mmm, good idea. But first we have to get their gifts and put them out where they'll see them when they wake up." Lex snickered, imagining the reactions to the tie-dyed monstrosities. 

"You want to do that, you need to move," Clark reminded him. "I'll clean up here if you want to set them out." 

Lex nodded. "Sounds fair. Don't forget to put the leftovers in the fridge this time," he said quietly, standing up and stretching, then heading down the hall for the gift bags. 

"Yes, dear. Mind if I finish the cake instead of putting it up?" he asked, holding up the platter with the single piece left on it. 

"Might as well, there's another one for tomorrow. Which your mother is bringing, of course." Lex continued down to the guestroom, then returned with the gifts for Dave and Chloe, which he put where they couldn't miss them when they woke up. That done, he followed Clark into the kitchen, wanting some water. 

"Mmmm, Mom's chocolate cake. If you're good, I'll let you have a piece," Clark laughed as he put away the leftovers and threw away the garbage. "Think I should just carry them up?" 

"I don't think Dave would take kindly to waking up in your arms," Lex said dryly, easily able to picture that moment. "They'll make their way to bed when they're ready. We know that the couch is comfortable enough." 

"But it would be funny." Seeing Lex's expression, Clark shrugged. "Okay, okay, the only one I want waking in my arms is you." Slinging an arm around Lex's shoulders, Clark turned out the lights as they headed upstairs, leaving one on for their guests to find their way by. 

* * *

A persistent ringing woke Lex from a sound sleep and he groaned unhappily as he fixed bleary eyes on the clock. Seven o'clock. In the morning. "Clark!" He shoved at the apparently inanimate lump beside him. "Go see who's at the door." 

"But it's m'birthday," Clark mumbled, snuggling closer to Lex's side and trying to hide his face. "Why do I have to get up?" 

"Because it's your birthday. Whoever's at our door at this ungodly hour is going to be here to see you." 

Grumbling, Clark rolled out of bed, grabbing a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, raking a hand through his hair as he stumbled down the stairs toward the door. He was tempted to x-ray through it to see if it was a salesman because there was no way his folks would be here this early. 

Blinking to clear his eyes, he unlocked and opened the door. "Can I hel..." His voice died away as he was greeted with the sight of a woman who looked vaguely familiar trying to hold on to a wiggling grey puppy. The puppy, unconcerned with looks, was currently trying to eat the large red bow tied around its neck. 

While Clark stood there shell-shocked, the woman dumped the pup into his arms. "Happy birthday," she laughed. "His papers should be here in a few days. Good luck!" 

He was still stammering when the puppy squirmed around in his arms and started to lick his face, making him laugh. Waiting only long enough to shut the door behind him, Clark spun around, shaking his head and beaming. "Alexander Joseph Luthor!" he bellowed. 

"Happy birthday, Clark Jerome Kent," Lex laughed from the kitchen doorway, where he'd been watching, wearing a pair of pajama bottoms he'd pulled on to come downstairs. "Like him?" 

"What the hell's going on out here?" Dave groused, appearing at the top of the stairs in the tie-dyed boxers that Lex thought might make his eyes bleed. 

"Clark just met the newest member of our family." 

"Two dogs?" Chloe asked, peering out from behind Dave before collapsing against the wall laughing. 

"Oh my God, Lex, he's great!" Clark exclaimed, setting the pup down and rolling him over to rub his silky belly. "I know just what I'm going to call him too." 

Lex eyed him suspiciously. "What?" Knowing Clark, it could be any number of things, and Lex wasn't about to venture a guess. 

"Gohan!" Clark laughed, collapsing on the floor beside the puppy and ending up with it on top of him, licking his face. 

"Argh!" Lex should have known. "You are truly deranged." He shook his head, but he was smiling as he watched Clark and Gohan. Then he saw Sheri moving toward them, sniffing curiously. "Uh oh." 

Sheri braced a paw on Clark's arm as she nosed at the squirming _thing_ on one of her humans. Deciding it was annoying but harmless, she barked vigorously, wanting to make sure it understood that this was _her_ place, and it was here on her sufferance. 

Aware that if the two dogs didn't get along now, they might not ever, Clark kept one hand on the pup while he petted Sheri with the other. "Hey, pretty lady. Want to meet your little brother?" he crooned. "This is Gohan. You need to teach him how to be a good little puppy, okay?" 

Chloe gave up trying to stand and slid down the wall, her tie-dyed nightgown bunched up around her thighs. 

Dave had come downstairs to get a better look at the new puppy and he looked over at Lex. "Does he really expect Sheri to answer him?" he whispered, shooting Clark a glance normally reserved for the insane. 

"Um. I don't _think_ so," Lex replied, also eyeing Clark carefully. "Then again, she came from Smallville too. Anything's possible." 

Deciding he wanted to investigate his new surroundings, Gohan scrambled down from Clark's chest and ambled around the living room, sniffing at the furniture and yapping at Sheri, trying to get her to play. 

Clark bounded to his feet and bounded over to Lex, pulling him into a hug and giving him a kiss. "Thank you, Lex. He's so great!" 

Lex smiled. "I'm glad you like him... and maybe now you'll stop pouncing every Weimaraner owner in Metropolis," he teased, his grin widening. An arm around Clark, he turned to watch the dogs, amused as Sheri cautiously drew nearer Gohan. 

She sniffed at the noisy thing, then looked over at her humans, sensing their attention and concern. Apparently they wanted to keep this in her place. She cautiously nosed one of her balls out from under a chair and pushed it toward the new one. 

Clark ducked his head and grinned, watching as the puppy pounced on the ball and ended up on his nose. "Well, I just like them. They remind me of you." 

Chloe darted down the stairs after Dave. "They remind you of Lex and you named it Gohan?" 

"Shouldn't it have been Number Eighteen?" Dave laughed. "And by the way, happy birthday, Clark." 

"Number eighteen? Remind you of me? Wha--" Lex was totally baffled, looking from Clark to the dogs and back again. "What _are_ you talking about?" 

"Krillin's wife," Clark explained patiently. "The android." 

"I remind you of a dog and an android? I need coffee," Lex practically whimpered, turning to head for the kitchen. 

Once Lex had left the room, the three friends looked at each other and collapsed into hysterics again, bringing both dogs over to investigate them. 

"Just for that you're not getting any of _my_ coffee!" Lex yelled, hearing them. 

"We'll all pout if you don't share!" Chloe yelled back. 

Clark managed to sit up again and called both dogs over to him, Sheri flopping in his lap while he picked Gohan up and petted him gently. 

"I'm not speaking to any of you!" Lex groused, wandering back out while the coffee brewed and smiling at the sight of Clark with the two dogs. "Where's your camera when I actually want it, Chloe?" 

"Oh!" she exclaimed, running back up the stairs to grab it and managing to get several shots of Clark and the two dogs before Gohan got tired of sitting still and ambled over to Lex and licking his toes. 

Lex yelped and skittered away, which only made the puppy more determined in his attack. Laughing helplessly, Lex finally scooped him up and held him, petting him to prevent him from being frightened. "Look, little fellow, my feet happen to be ticklish. No licking!" Gohan licked his nose. 

As Chloe took some shots of Lex and Gohan, Clark grinned. "Looks like he takes after me, he thinks you taste good." 

"How many times do I have to tell you, Kent," Dave groaned, "TMI!" 

"Deal with it, Anders," Lex shot back. "Last I checked, this was our home." He looked down his nose at Dave, but the effect was ruined when Gohan licked him again and he giggled. 

"Giggling corporate magnate! Yes!" Chloe crowed, darting behind Dave when Lex tried to frown at her. 

Sheri climbed out of Clark's lap and trotted over to Lex, not sure about this newcomer usurping her place. 

Clark stood up as well, dusting his butt off and scooting into the kitchen. "Coffee's ready," he called. 

"Oh thank god." Lex's comment was heartfelt. Seeing Sheri eyeing Gohan, he managed to pick her up without dropping the puppy then made it into the kitchen with his armful of dogs. "Coffee," he whimpered pitifully as he sank into a chair, Sheri and Gohan sharing his lap. 

Trying not to snicker, Clark poured mugs for them all, handing Dave and Chloe theirs before giving one to Lex. He caught Lex's eye and grinned. "Nice clothes, you two." 

"Yeah, you two have really acute fashion sense," Chloe snorted, smoothing a hand over the bright cotton. "Were you trying to blind us?" 

"Well, it _would_ stop all the pictures..." Lex mused. 

"And since you look so much alike anyway, we thought you needed matching outfits," Clark concluded. 

"Fuck you, Kent," Dave groaned. "You too, Luthor." 

Clark grinned. "You wish!" 

"Sorry, valley-boy, we're exclusive. Besides, two blonds deserve each other," Lex said sweetly. 

"At least it's all natural," Dave shot back. 

"And, sadly, I can vouch for that," Clark murmured. 

Chloe and Lex both turned to stare at him. "Something you want to share with us, Clark?" 

Clark flushed. "Hey, you live with a guy a year, you can't help it." 

"Checking me out, were you, Kent?" Dave struck a pose. "I am a god." 

Chloe wadded up and threw a napkin at him. "In your dreams!" 

"Yours too, darlin'," he drawled, twisting in his chair and pulling her into his lap. 

"And they say we're bad..." Clark murmured, shaking his head. 

"I think we need a bulldozer," Lex muttered. "I'm getting nauseated." He eyed the couple across the table. "Of course, it could be the nightwear." 

Kissing Chloe, Dave flipped him off. 

The doorbell rang again, and Gohan scrambled off Lex's lap to run out of the kitchen, barking his head off, followed more sedately by Sheri. 

"Speaking of nightwear, if that's my folks, you two might want to get dressed before I let them in," Clark laughed. 

Chloe and Dave vanished so rapidly they could have given Clark a run for his money. 

"We'd better let them in. It sounds like Gohan intends to be a watchdog," Lex chuckled. "Hopefully eventually he won't wait for the doorbell though." 

"Give him time." Clark waited until Lex stood and wrapped him in his arms. "Thank you, Lex. He's perfect." 

"You're welcome, love." Lex smiled. "I wanted to get you something special for your first birthday in our home." 

"All I would have needed was you to have that." 

"You're awfully sweet sometimes, you know that, Clark." Lex hugged him, then stepped back. "And unless you want your parents teasing us all day for something we weren't actually doing for a change, we'd better go let them in." 

"Just sometimes?" Clark laughed over his shoulder. He grabbed Gohan and picked him up, realizing that they'd better get a collar for the pup before he choked himself on the now decidedly bedraggled ribbon. 

"Happy birthday, honey," Martha exclaimed the minute the door was open, leaning in to give Clark a hug, then looking down at the puppy in surprise. 

"And who is this?" 

"Your grandson?" Clark asked, unable to keep himself from grinning. "He's mine! Lex gave him to me this morning." 

"Two dogs?" Jonathan shook his head. "Is that really fair to Sheri?" 

Before Clark could start to worry about it, Lex joined them, having run downstairs for the rest of Clark's presents and brought them up to the den, and he glanced down at Sheri as he greeted the Kents. "She'll be fine. She's not sure about Gohan yet, but she was playing with him earlier. Soon they'll team up to control us," he chuckled, reaching down to stroke Sheri's head. 

"He's adorable," Martha chuckled, reaching out for the squirming puppy, purposely putting him in licking range of Jonathan. "What breed is he?" 

"A Weimaraner," Clark said proudly. "They're really smart and social too. And," he cut his eyes over to Lex, "he's got blue eyes just like someone we all know." 

Jonathan made a face as the pup licked his cheek, but he wasn't proof against the liquid eyes. He petted the little dog, smiling. "His eyes _do_ look a lot like Lex's." 

"Wonderful, now I remind _everyone_ of a dog," Lex sighed. 

"Better that than an android," Clark snickered, moving to Lex's side and giving him a hug. 

"Does he have a name?" Martha asked. 

Clark shot Lex a look. "Gohan." 

Martha shook her head, amused at Clark's ongoing identification with that show. "Yes, dear." 

Lex sighed. "At least he doesn't insist I wear orange." 

Jonathan snickered. "But it's so you, Lex." 

At the expression on Lex's face, Clark started snickering helplessly. 

"What's so funny?" Dave asked as he and Chloe, now neatly dressed, came down the stairs. "And hi Mr. and Mrs. Kent." 

"Nothing!" Lex said emphatically. "Why don't I get the coffee and bring it into the den. Go sit down." He was hoping to distract them all with Clark's other gifts. 

Still laughing, Clark nodded. "I'll get your stuff, Mom, go ahead." 

Once he had their things up in the other guest room and made a quick stop to throw on a pair of jeans and t-shirt, Clark headed back downstairs and into the den, settling on the floor near Lex's feet and straightening out his legs to kick Chloe's toes. 

Chloe kicked back, then curled her legs up under her to get them out of harm's way. 

Lex smiled down at his lover. "I'm impressed, Clark. You've been in the room for at least a minute and you haven't pounced on your gifts yet." 

"Maybe I'm growing up," Clark answered archly, only to have his ego deflated when everyone started laughing. "Fine, fine, be that way," he laughed before reaching for the first package. 

"Stuff for Gohan, great!" He pulled the collar and leash out of the box and patted his leg, causing the puppy to jump down from Martha's lap. "C'mere boy, try these on." 

Sheri moved closer and sniffed at the collar and leash, getting in the way as Clark tried to fasten the collar on the squirming puppy while his audience laughed. Wanting to play too, she braced her paws on Clark's chest and licked his face. 

"Looks like Sheri wants to make sure you don't forget about her now," Chloe laughed. "Those two are going to keep you hopping. Not to mention Lex." 

Lex eyed her. "I don't think I want to clarify whether you meant I'd be hopping as well or I'd keep him hopping. No." He held up a hand to stop her when she opened her mouth. "I really don't want to know." 

"Smart man," Dave muttered. 

Clark ended up holding Sheri off with one hand while he finished with Gohan, letting the puppy go to rub her head and start in on his next present. 

" _The Joy of..._ Chloe, Dave, you're dead meat!" he exclaimed, blushing furiously and hiding the book behind his back. 

"Well, we didn't know you'd open it in front of your folks!" Dave protested. 

Lex desperately tried not to howl with laughter, not sure whether Clark or Jonathan looked more embarrassed. "I'm sure it'll be very useful," he managed to say in a strangled tone. 

Wanting to hide behind or under something, Clark settled for ripping open another gift. "Whoa, Lex! You didn't have to do this!" he exclaimed, running his hands over the buttery soft black leather jacket. "It's wild!" 

"I like wild on you," Lex said softly. "I'll have to dress to match you and we can go out clubbing one weekend." 

Martha bit her lip to keep from laughing when Jonathan started humming to himself, in distinct 'I'm not listening' mode. 

"Sounds good to me," Clark grinned. "And you can come too," he laughed, looking over at Chloe and Dave, who were pouting. 

Martha watched a bit nervously as Clark next reached for the large package from herself and Jonathan. Once Clark had it open, everyone could see the handmade quilt in swirling patterns of blue and green that was both masculine and somehow evocative of Clark and Lex. 

Reaching over, Lex stroked the fabric, smiling at the silky feel. "This is the exact green of your eyes," he said softly, looking up into them. 

"And the exact blue of yours," Clark murmured, resting his hand over Lex's for a moment. "This is amazing, Mom, Dad. Thank you!" 

"We wanted you to have something from home here," she answered, squeezing Jonathan's hand tightly as she blinked back tears. 

"It's beautiful, Martha," Lex said, smiling up at her. "Of course, this means that we'll have to redecorate to match and show it off properly. Not even you frugal Kents can deny that," he teased. 

"This once," Jonathan said seriously, before laughing. 

"Gee, Lex, Dad telling you to spend money, it's a sign of the Apocalypse!" 

"No, that would be if he told me to spend money on _him_!" Lex retorted, to general laughter. 

"You can spend it on me if it would make you feel better," Chloe offered selflessly, grinning. 

"Or me," Dave was quick to add. 

"Poor babies!" Clark said, shaking his head before breaking into laughter when Gohan decided that the tissue paper his jacket had been wrapped in looked dangerous and jumped on it, growling fiercely. 

Sheri poked her nose in to see if there was anything interesting, then laid her chin back on Lex's foot. 

"'Fraid not," Lex retorted. "You need Clark's endurance to keep up with me. I'm high maintenance... And worth it." He batted his eyes at them, managing not to laugh. 

"You do give good presents," Chloe mused, nodding her head. 

"And you throw a hell of a party," Dave added. 

"And you are polite," Martha said. 

"And he's mine!" Clark finished. 

"Ohh, he's cute when he's possessive." Lex slid down off the chair onto Clark's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. "By the way, your other birthday present is me." 

"Gee, _that's_ a surprise," Dave snorted. 

Clark grinned. "Like I want anything else." 

" _I_ want some more coffee," Jonathan announced, getting to his feet and stepping over the mess Gohan had made on the floor. "Anyone else?" 

"Maybe we should all get some coffee... and take about half an hour?" Chloe suggested, laughing. "Or are you two selling tickets now?" 

"Are you _sure_ I can't have her shipped to Zimbabwe?" Lex muttered into Clark's throat. 

Giving up his struggle not to blush, Clark felt his face heat. "No, that would be bad. How about Bulgaria?" 

"Done!" Lex peered over at Chloe. "You don't mind being sold into white slavery, do you, Chloe? It's all in a good cause, Clark's and my sex life, after all. You wouldn't stand in the way of true love, would you?" 

Martha cleared her throat and looked at the young adults sitting on the floor. "I suppose it's good that you're comfortable enough with Jonathan and myself to talk freely about that, but stop!" 

All but Clark looked somewhat surprised by the comment. They hadn't expected Martha to start pretending that Lex and Clark weren't in a sexual relationship at this late date, but since they all adored her, the conversation simply flowed in a new direction. 

Lex pushed himself to his feet, extending a hand to Clark to help him up, more for the contact than anything else. "Actually, more coffee sounds good to me too." He glanced down, chuckling. "And you should probably rescue Gohan before he smothers himself in shredded, soggy tissue paper." 

"Sorry, Mom," Clark grinned, giving her a doe-eyed look. "And come here, you nut." Saying that, he grabbed the puppy, pulling pieces of shredded tissue off of most every inch of his body. 

Sheri sneezed when some of the bits of paper fluttered down to land on her nose, and giving them all a disgusted look, she went into the kitchen. 

Laughing, Lex followed her and started another pot of coffee after giving Jonathan the last cup. "You two planning to join us?" he called back to Clark, who was still trying to get the last of the paper off the pup. 

"Let me take Gohan out first; he's looking at the rug too seriously for my peace of mind," Clark answered, stooping to grab the leash and attaching it to the puppy's collar and carrying him to the sliding glass doors that led out to the deck. "Now wait until I... No, Gohan!" 

Lex smiled seraphically. "Ah, revenge is sweet. I seem to remember a certain farm boy snickering at me before her highness was trained." 

"But the carpeting..." Martha started. 

"I already arranged to have the carpets cleaned once a week for the first couple of months," Lex said calmly. 

Martha blinked as she imagined the expense of that, but then that wasn't really an issue for Lex. 

Listening to Clark sputter as he tried to get his puppy outside, Chloe grinned. "Coffee, anyone?" 

* * *

"Lex, he's whining again," Clark groaned, thumping his head back onto the pillow and wishing he could cover his ears. "Can't Sheri curl up with him?" 

"Why are you asking me? When have I ever been able to make her do anything she didn't want to?" Lex grumbled. "God, I already went through this with her. Just pick him up already so we can get some sleep." 

Mumbling groggily, Clark leaned over the side of the bed, reaching for his puppy. "C'mere, boy," he said, lifting Gohan up to his chest and groaning when the pup immediately started licking him and bouncing around, wanting to play. 

Knowing he'd keep Lex up too, Clark sighed and started to get out of bed. "I'll take him downstairs." 

Eyes still closed, Lex grabbed for Clark and pulled him back. "No. I'll get even less sleep without you, knowing you're up with him. Just play with him a little and pet him till he calms down so we can all get to sleep." 

Disturbed by the commotion, Sheri stood up from where she was curled against Lex's feet and walked up the bed to nose at the whining puppy. 

Seeing that everyone was awake, Gohan yapped and pounced on the older dog, trying to tumble her over like he did his littermates. When it didn't work, he got hold of her ear and tugged at it, shaking his head and growling fiercely. 

Sheri let out a yelp when the needle-like teeth sank into her, and she nipped sharply at Gohan's hindquarters to make him let go. When the yelping pup released her, she barked at him, for all the world like a aggrieved mother with a recalcitrant child. After venting her displeasure, she picked him up by the scruff of the neck and carried him back to the foot of the bed, where she dropped him and curled around him. 

Voice quivering with repressed laughter, Lex said, "I think she's decided to take a hand. Or paw, as the case may be." 

Pushing up on his elbows so that he could peer at the two dogs, Clark nodded. "I guess she did," he murmured, watching Gohan cuddle closer to Sheri, burrowing his nose under her foreleg and huffing out a huge sigh. 

"Maybe now we can get some rest." He lay back down and pulled Lex into his arms. "Thank you, Lex, it was a great birthday." 

Head tucked into his favorite position under Clark's chin, Lex murmured, "It was my pleasure, love." 

* * *

"CLARK!" Hands on hips, Lex stood glaring down at the sodden, chewed up mess that had once been his favorite Italian leather loafers. He was sure he'd shut the closet door, so Clark had some explaining to do. 

"What?" Clark yelled back, coming out of the bathroom, toweling his hair dry, another one tied around his hips. 

Shooting him a fulminating glance, not even distracted by the sight of him--or at least not much--Lex pointed at the remains of his shoes. "Care to tell me how your dog mastered opening the closet door so he could get hold of my shoes?" he demanded irately. 

"Oh shit." Clark ducked his head and scanned the house for his erstwhile dog. Spotting him curled up outside the bedroom door, he crossed over to him. "Gohan, that was such a bad thing to do! I'm going to be paying Lex off in trade for a year for those... Oh no!" Scooping up the puppy who was beginning to retch, Clark zipped down the stairs and out the sliding glass door, making it to the grass with Gohan before he threw up. Unfortunately, his towel didn't survive the trip. 

Following more slowly, Lex stood on the back deck and sighed. "Clark, much as I appreciate the view, don't you think nudity's a bit much for the back yard?" He held up the towel he'd retrieved. 

Without out looking up from where he was crouched down over Gohan, Clark frowned. "Huh?" he asked, risking a glance but continuing to pet his puppy. 

When he realized what Lex was holding, he turned beet red. "Shit!" 

Lex shook his head, amused. "Didn't you notice it had gotten a bit drafty?" He tossed the towel to Clark, not wanting to take the chance of anyone seeing him. The landscaping had been designed for privacy, but even so, that was his private view and he wasn't sharing. 

Clark whipped the towel back around his waist, breathing a little easier once his privates were private again. He looked down at Gohan, who was now chewing on one of his paws, and sighed. "I think I found the insole to your shoes." 

Lex wrinkled his nose. "That's okay. I think I'll just get a new pair." He glanced at the dog. "Is he okay?" He didn't sound overly worried, having been through similar experiences, though _not_ with his favorite loafers, with Sheri. 

"I think so." Scooping Gohan into his arms, Clark straightened up and walked over to Lex. "We'll just go easy on the food tonight for him and he should be okay. Mind if we go in now?" 

"Unless you're planning to give me another show, sure." Muttering under his breath about craziness before his coffee, Lex turned and headed back inside, pausing to make sure Gohan's water dish was full as he passed. 

"Sorry." Looking disconsolate, Clark followed Lex inside, setting Gohan down once the door was closed behind them. After checking to see that the puppy wasn't going to vomit again, he pulled the coffee from the freezer and got out the bean grinder to make Lex his coffee. 

"What exactly are you apologizing for now?" Lex wanted to know as he leaned back against the counter, enjoying watching a mostly nude Clark moving around the kitchen. When Gohan pounced on the hem of his robe, he laughed and leaned down to pet him, then Sheri as well when she came for her share of attention. 

"Gohan eating your shoes and you having to deal with craziness before your coffee." 

"I'm going to take the shoes out in trade, and craziness, well, that goes with the territory when you share a house with two dogs and my favorite Martian." Lex smirked. 

"Oh, like your life was normal before you met me, Krillin," Clark snickered as he continued to make the coffee. 

"It was a perfectly normal, dysfunctional, slightly sociopathic life," Lex replied with a sniff. "I could have been a criminal mastermind by now if not for you, I'll have you know." 

Clark snorted. "Can you ever forgive me for derailing your masterminding? I guess you'll just have to content yourself with me and lots of sex." 

"Damn, it'll be tough to bear the disappointment, but I'll try to be brave." Lex came over to slide his arms around Clark's waist, pressing up against his back. "Have I ever mentioned my fantasy about doing you against the counter?" 

"Gee, I don't think so. Why don't you tell me about it, Lex?" 

"Well, first you would have to lose the towel," Lex purred, tugging at the offending fabric, "and then my robe would have to be open..." Suiting action to words, he had their bodies pressed together in moments. "Then you would have to lean forward and brace your arms against the counter while I rode you hard and fast. That sound like something you might be interested in?" He traced Clark's ear with the tip of his tongue, then blew gently on the damp flesh. 

Shuddering as Lex teased him, Clark made a noise that was supposed to be an affirmative answer and bent his knees slightly so that Lex could fit in closer against his back. Sucking in deep breaths that made Lex's chest rub against his back, Clark leaned forward, supporting his weight on his arms and resting his head on his hands. 

"I'll take that as a yes," he murmured, pressing closer, rubbing his cock along the crevice between Clark's cheeks. "Sounds like you might like the same fantasy." 

"Just - " Clark gasped and spread his legs wider. "Just don't burn yourself on the coffee." 

"I'll leave it to you to protect my coffee. I'm going to need it later." He kept rubbing against Clark, smearing precome over him, and one hand snaked around to grasp Clark's erection. "Then again, maybe I'll have my other favorite morning beverage." 

"Before or after you do me against the countertop?" 

"After, definitely after. I like it right here much too much to move yet." Lex positioned himself and slowly pressed forward, sinking into Clark's body. He shivered voluptuously as the tight heat enclosed him, and he bit at the nape of Clark's neck. 

"Clark Kent, the breakfast of champions." Clark chuckled, tilting his head to the side to give Lex more access to his throat and tightening his ass around his lover's cock. 

"No way, I'm not sharing!" Lex said emphatically. " _My_ breakfast only." He punctuated the statement with a particularly hard thrust, actually driving Clark forward against the counter. He winced slightly as he banged his own knuckles and pulled Clark back again, not willing to release the grasp he had on his erection. 

Shaking his head, Clark squirmed between Lex's cock and his hand. "And you say I'm crazy jealous. You have no room to talk!" 

"I've never wanted to become a national pastime!" Lex started thrusting more rapidly, his hand matching the increased rhythm, his other hand clenching on Clark's hip. "God, you feel so good. Love this," he groaned, biting at Clark's neck and throat again. 

"Love you," Clark countered, closing his eyes and letting Lex's motions rock him back and forth, trying to keep from coming but getting nearer to losing the battle with each thrust. 

"Yes," Lex hissed through clenched teeth as he lost the fight for control and muffled his cry in Clark's shoulder as he came, slamming as deep inside him as he could go. 

Closing his eyes and biting his lower lip, Clark held himself still, waiting until Lex recovered enough to support himself again before looking over his shoulder at his lover. "Lex?" he asked, his voice hoarse and needy, "you want that drink now?" 

Lex stared at him blankly, brain fogged by contentment, and only when Clark thrust his hips forward did he realize that he was still holding a hard and needy erection in his fist. He pressed a quick, apologetic kiss to his lips before pulling out of Clark with a soft moan and turning him around. With Clark leaning on the counter, Lex sank to his knees and nuzzled him, smearing pre-come over his cheeks. 

When Clark whimpered almost desperately, Lex licked him, needing to taste him, then opened his mouth and took Clark in, his hands curving over Clark's ass to pull him closer. 

"Lex..." Clark moaned, sliding his hands around Lex's head as he thrust forward into his mouth, the wet suction sending Clark over the edge almost immediately. 

Lex swallowed thirstily, drinking down all Clark had to give and sucking hard in search of more. Only when he was completely limp did Lex pull away with a final lick and surge to his feet to kiss Clark, leaning into him. "Mmm, even better than coffee," he murmured. 

"Umm hmm," Clark murmured dreamily, resting his forehead against Lex's as he tried to get his brain functioning again. "I'll have to try that towel thing..." he broke off and began to giggle. 

Lex stared at him blankly. "What towel thing? Are you sure you're awake?" he demanded suspiciously, reaching around Clark to pour himself a cup of coffee. "You're not making any sense." 

"I was talking about losing the towel," Clark gasped out before giving up and darting away from where Gohan was licking his leg. "He was tickling me!" 

"Ah. Well, I certainly won't object if you want to institute a policy of nudity in the house." Lex leered at him over his coffee. "I like the view. And it certainly provides inspiration and easy access." He leaned down to pet the puppy, who was licking his bare foot. 

"Ummm, that's okay. I think I'll stick to clothes, thanks." Deciding that having some clothes on _now_ would be a good idea, he darted upstairs to grab his robe and was back in the kitchen before Lex straightened up from petting Gohan. 

"We hitting the park with our masters today?" he asked, grabbing the milk carton from the fridge and taking a drink. "Let Sheri have one last swim before the water freezes?" 

Lex looked and frowned at the robe. "I liked the towel better," he half-pouted. "But yes, I think letting out some of their energy might save my sanity. Has Gohan mastered heeling yet, or does he still think it means run around Lex and tangle him up in the leash?" 

"Ummm..." Clark stalled for time before he answered. "I guess we'll find out, won't we? He heels in class. I think he just likes you." 

"Lucky me," Lex sighed, remembering how he'd nearly gone headfirst into an ornamental goldfish pond the last time they'd tried this. "Just make sure I don't knock myself out on the way down, 'kay?" He squatted to pet both dogs, laughing when they both started licking his face. 

"I'll catch you," Clark promised, joining his lover and their dogs on the floor and laughing aloud when they all fell on top of him. "Any time, any where." 

"I'd actually be happier if you didn't have to live up to that quite so often," Lex said wryly, remembering how often Clark had saved him from mortal danger. 

"Like I mind." Clark pulled Lex in for a kiss and laughed when both dogs decided to join in. "I think they're trying to tell us something. We'd better get dressed and out of here before they leave without us." 

Making a face and wiping his mouth where Sheri'd caught him while he was laughing, Lex agreed. "And here I used to think that humans were in charge." He eyed the two dogs. "I swear they're laughing at us." 

"Can you blame them?" Clark laughed. "The strongest man in the world and the smartest man in the world brought to their knees by a pair of pooches. I thought meteor rocks were my weakness!" 

"I thought _I_ was your weakness," Lex pouted. 

"Nah," Clark smiled, kissing Lex soundly, "you're my strength." 

"You're cute when you're sappy. No!" He fended Clark off when he leaned in for another kiss. "The mutts will stage a mutiny if we don't get dressed and out soon." He rose to his feet, planning to head upstairs to shower and dress. 

"Yes sir!" Clark laughed, pushing up to his feet and patting both dogs before following Lex upstairs. "Back to the park we go!" 

"Don't!" Lex tried to silence him, but it was too late. The dogs had heard the word 'park', and they started barking wildly, eager to go. Lex just looked at Clark. "You haven't learned _yet_?" he groaned, nearly jogging upstairs to get ready before the excited dogs ruptured his eardrums. 

"Umm... Sorry?" Clark offered, ducking his head as he got to his feet to follow Lex, Sheri and Gohan yapping at his heels. 

"Distract them while I take a shower," Lex begged, not wanting to chance finding an excited dog at his feet while he washed. 

"I'd rather distract you!" Clark laughed before catching both dogs into his arms, playing with them while on his back, looking forward to a lazy, peaceful day with his lover and their pets. 


End file.
